Rosemary O'Cigfran
Rosemary Margaery Ceridwen O'Cigfran, commonly referred to as only "Rosemary O'Cigfran", is a 2019-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter and successor of Branwen, goddess of love and beauty from Celtic Mythology, and currently attends Ever After High through the Mythology Program. Rosemary currently sides with the Roybels in the destiny conflict, as she loves her mythology, but finds her story to be quite bitter. Character Personality Bullets for now until I can properly write it out <3 * Rosemary is, as you would expect, a helpless romantic. She loves the idea of a good old romance and often gets lost in fairytales involving handsome princes charming and damsels-in-distress. She can't help but long for this life, of true love and unrealistic love stories. She partially blames her mother for telling her too many fairytales when she was little. * Ingenuous and innocent on the outside, Rosemary's soft and naive personality hides someone who has been through a lot and is anything but naive. Rose pretends to be ingenuous to keep the reputation that her family has built for her, but is actually fairly smart and perceptive, and it is hard to trick and manipulate her. Rose is more than willing to play a game of cat and mouse, and lets people underestimate her, but never allows anyone to mess with her. * Rose is very sweet and kind, and her politeness is one of her biggest traits. She always treats people with respect and consideration, and encourages everyone to do the same. * Very compassionate, Rosemary has an empathetic heart and always hopes to see through everyone's hearts to understand their pain and do her best to help them out. She loves to be helpful to people, and does everything in her power to be that friend everyone can count on. * Very strong, to a point she can easily put her own pain and tears behind if that means helping others. She doesn't cry easily and finds that to be useful in her willingness to help everyone. It's hard for Rosemary to be vulnerable to others, and truly seems to be one of the most "resistant" people around. * Rose's the kind of person who sees beyond someone's outside. She truly doesn't love people for how they look, but for who they are. Her perceptiveness is definitely a bonus for that trait of hers. She can identify someone's intentions within seconds, and though she does not judge people for who they are, she certainly analyzes them. * Additionally, she is very sociable and likes to be among people. She feels truly comfortable around crowds and finds her place to be in the middle of everyone. Deep inside, she also has a thing for the spotlight, and though she would never steal it from anyone, Rose does enjoy being the center of attention. When no one's being, you know. Appearance Rosemary truly makes justice to her title of goddess of beauty. She is of tall stature, definitely taller than most girls of her age, with fair, milky skin. Her soft face is framed by her light ginger long, slightly wavy hair, and she sports grayish green eyes, which are told to be very intense. Many say that Rosemary truly looks like a flower, and has the delicacy of such. Her outfits are mainly composed by Celtic-esque gowns with a touch of Medieval Welsh fashion, to follow her heritage, and her colours are mainly shades of pink, especially shades of peach. Her motifs include mainly roses, rosemaries and arabesque patterns. Hobbies and Interests Irish Dancing Rosemary is an avid Irish dancer, and is passionate about it. It truly reconnects her to her origins, and if she weren't supposed to be a goddess, she would definitely follow the path of dance. Rose dances with all her soul and wishes she could indeed become a professional dancer, and dance for a big company or something like that, but her fate calls her. Nonetheless, she trains daily, and enjoys Irish dancing more than anything else. Witchcraft and Magic Though not a deity of magic herself, Rosemary can't help but love anything to sorcery and magic. Everyone says that she is a true magical lady, and Rose appreciates that. She knows a lot of spells, hexes, curses and charms, and often practices them. If she could choose any role aside from her own, she would definitely choose that of a magic goddess. Healing On a side note, Rosemary also enjoys the traditional kind of witchcraft, such as using herbs and plants, and quite often studies that to be helpful to others. She's not a healing deity either, but does pretty great when it comes to using herbs to help healing people. Pop Culture TBA Dragons TBA Myths How They Go Main Articles: Branwen & The Four Branches of Mabinogi How Rosemary Fits Into It Rosemary was chosen personally by Branwen and the other Celtic deities to reprise her mother's role as goddess of love and beauty in Celtic Mythology, and especially in Welsh Mythology. The Four Branches of the Mabinogi are the specific stories she will revive, but her role is fairly important among the Celtic Pantheon. Rose enjoys her Mythology and takes pride in her mother's job, but her destiny seems to be a bit... Bitter, to Rose's tastes. She sides with the Roybels, expecting to follow what she is expected to follow, but making a few changes. Relationships Family Branwen Branwen is Rosemary's lovely mother, who does everything for her kids ever since they were born. Rosemary loves her mother more than anything in this life, and does everything to let her mother proud and happy. Branwen wants nothing but to see her elder daughter happy and satisfied with her life, even if it means not following her destiny. Father * Someone Thyme O'Cigfran * Now I only need a Parsley * Oh well * Thyme fights with Rosemary but Rosemary doesn't fight with Thyme * òwó X uwu Other Family [[The Celtic Circle|'The Celtic Circle']] TBA Friends [[Philip Ekwos|'Philip Ekwos']] * Best friends since always * Philip translates Rosemary's Shakespearean memes * "Mine own dram pony, mine own dram pony" "Rosemary stop" [[Sage Seirear|'Sage Seirear']] * I needed the aesthetic [[Daneiris Prísma|'Daneiris Prísma']] * A Sansa Stark inspired kid needed to be friends with a kid named Daneiris okay Pls give her friends Pets Rosemary has two pets: a Welsh Dragon, given to her by her mother, whose name is Prince Charles the First; and a Barnacle Goose, whose name is Queen Anne. They're both very friendly, and Rosemary loves Charles and Anne equally, with all her heart. Anne tends to be a little loud sometimes, and Charles likes to burns some stuff from time to time, but Rose thinks they're adorable nonetheless. Romance TBA Class Schedule 1st period: 'Damsel-in-Distressing with ''Her Majesty, Helen of Troy '2nd period: '''Epics 101 with ''Miss Calliope '3rd period: '''Life Magicment with ''Miss Hestia '4th period: '''Alchemy with ''Miss Urania '5th period: '''History Of Heroes with ''Professor Clio '6th period: '''Mythematics with ''Mr. Horus '''Clubs Rosemary is part of the Mythos Cheerhexers, and frequently attends the Thespian Society club. Trivia * Rosemary's full name is Rosemary Margaery Ceridwen O'Cigfran. ** "Rosemary" is a reference to the song "Scarborough Fair", and so is Rosemary's little sister's name, Thyme. ** Rosemary and Thyme being friends with Sage is also a nod to the song, specifically to the verse "Parsley, Sage, Rosemary and Thyme". ** "Margaery" is a French name meaning "pearl". It is a reference to The Game of Thrones' character Margaery Tyrell, who loosely inspired Rosemary. Additionally, Rosemary was also partially inspired by Sansa Stark. ** "Ceridwen" is a name meaning "poetry" and "white". Her mother's name, Branwen, means "white raven". ** "Cigfran" is a Welsh word meaning "raven". * Rosemary is half Irish on her father's side. * Rosemary smells like roses and, sometimes, like cinnamon. * Rose knows absolutely every line to Romeo and Juliet and could probably serve as all roles if necessary. * She's quite bad at math. * Here's Rosemary's Pinterest Board. * TBA Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Roybels Category:Celtic Mythology Category:No Roommate